365 days and Tell me that you love me
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: Fabian and Nina met, fell in love, and are shy to admit it. Song-fic, story way better than summery, Trust me! Brad Kavanagh does! :


Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or 365 Days by Leon Thomas III and Victoria Justice, lyrics.

Full Summery: When Fabian first saw Nina, he fell for her, Hard. He would wait 365 days to get to her. He fell for her on Monday, (Don't know if thats true or not, but its a fanfiction, it's not based on facts) and wrote this song on Tuesday. He would wait forever for her.

All right. stop Reading this boring Beginning, and read the story. Look up the song as well. It's really Good! :)

Fabian's POV

"Hey Fabian." An angel named Nina said to me in the common room. "What'cha doing?"

"Nothing. Just doing homework." I answer trying to hide my song note-book. She got it out of my hands before I could though. She's fast.

"365 Days." She muttered. I grabbed it out of her hands.

"Okay. That's enough." I said, teasing her. She pouted. I smiled. Going back to the song, I kept sneaking glances at her. She caught my eye and smiled, then looked down to her Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows book. I sighed. It would never happen.

Nina's POV

Can't he not tell that I like him? Gosh, love is so complicated. "NINA, NINA, NINA, NINA, NNNNIIIINNNNAAAA!" Amber called for me, breaking my eardrums.

"What Amber?" I asked, clearly not hiding my annoyance.

"Did you get the phone call?" Amber asked me. It was our code. When we were alone with a guy, phone call is date, so 'Did you get the phone call' means 'Did he ask you out?'

"No, I wish, but no." I answered, than sighed.

****Fabian's POV

'I will try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you'. I thought to myself, then writing it down. There was a knock on the door, and I told them to come in. My dream angel, Nina, came in and sat down.

"Guess what Fabian?" She said, with a smile on her face. I decided to play with her.

"What? Is the Fabulous Amber Millington finally fixing your wardrobe?" I said with a higher voice. She hit my shoulder playfully and smiled wider, if possible.

"Fabian, my wardrobe is not bad." She said rolling her eyes. I laughed. She went on. "Anyway, on Friday, we're all going to a karaoke place and we want you to sing a song." They heard me singing a while ago, so now they want me to sing for everything.

"Alright, fine, If you sing a song too." I answered with a smirk on my face. She looked a little shocked.

"Me?" she said. I nodded. She sighed, nodded, and left the room. Time to finish the song I'm singing.

Karaoke Night: Fabian's POV

"Next up, Fabian Rutter from Anubis House! Let's give it up!" The DJ said. They wished me luck and I went on stage.

"Hi. This song is for someone very special. She's here, and hopefully, this will explain how I feel about her." I said. Mick gave me a thumbs-up and Mara walked on stage, giving on everyone's confusion. The music started and I started to strum my guitar, and started the first verse.

**Monday, Well baby if fell for you **  
><strong>Tuesday I wrote you this song <strong>  
><strong>Wendsday I wait outside yoor door, Even though i know its wrong… <strong>

Everyone in Anubis was clapping, and Mara started to sing her verse:

**7 days a week**  
><strong> Every hour of the month<strong>  
><strong> Gonna let you<strong>  
><strong> Know where my heart<strong>  
><strong> Is commin from<strong>

****Then we started to sing the rest of the song:

**I shouldnt fell this way,**  
><strong> But i gonna say<strong>  
><strong> Baby i gotta let you now<strong>

**I will try**  
><strong> Everything,<strong>  
><strong> To make you grow<strong>  
><strong> Closer to me<strong>

**And maybe make**  
><strong> You beleave<strong>  
><strong> That i will bahave<strong>

**How can i**  
><strong> Get it through<strong>  
><strong> To tell you<strong>  
><strong> What i cant lose<strong>

**I will try 365 days,**  
><strong> 365 ways to get to you<strong>

**Yeah, to get to**  
><strong> You, you, you, you, you, you<strong>  
><strong> Baby<strong>

****Me:

**Every second,**  
><strong> I want you all<strong>  
><strong> To myself<strong>  
><strong> (All to my self)<strong>

****Mara:

**Every second**  
><strong> Every second<strong>  
><strong> Every tick tick of<strong>  
><strong> The clock<strong>

**I just can****'t**  
><strong> Handle myself,<strong>

Both:  
><strong> Feeling kinda guilty<strong>  
><strong> but girl i cant stop<strong>

**Girl i don´t wanna**  
><strong> Nobody else,<strong>  
><strong> No one else,<strong>  
><strong> No one else…<strong>

**I will try**  
><strong> Everything,<strong>  
><strong> To make you grow<strong>  
><strong> Closer to me<strong>

**I´ll try 365 days**

**365 ways to get to you. **

****The song finished and the crowd went wild! I looked at Nina and she sighed and got near the stage.

"Amazing, huh?" The DJ said and the crowd clapped. "Next is Nina Martin, also from Anubis House!" The crowd clapped again and everyone in Anubis looked confused. I smiled to myself. The music started and Nina got on stage and started to sing:

_The situations turns around enough to figure out_  
><em> That someone else has let you down<em>  
><em> So many times I don't know why<em>  
><em> But I know we can make it as long as you say it<em>

_ So tell me that you love me yeah_  
><em> And tell me that I take your breath away<em>  
><em> And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<em>  
><em> There's nothing left to say<em>  
><em> Tell me that you love me anyway<em>  
><em> So Tell me that you love me anyway<em>  
><em> Ohhh<em>

_ Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside_  
><em> Is being shared with someone else<em>  
><em> Nowhere to hide I don't know why<em>  
><em> But I know we can make it<em>  
><em> As long as you say it<em>

_ So tell me that you love me yeah_  
><em> And tell me that I take your breath away<em>  
><em> And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<em>  
><em> There's nothing left to say<em>  
><em> Tell me that you love me anyway<em>

_ Show me look what we found turn it around every day_  
><em> I can hear what you say<em>  
><em> now I know why know we can make it<em>  
><em> If tell me that you love me yeah<em>  
><em> And tell me that I take your breath away<em>  
><em> And maybe if you take one more<em>

_ So tell me that you love me yeah_  
><em> And tell me that I take your breath away<em>  
><em> Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure<em>  
><em> There's nothing left to say<em>  
><em> Tell me that you love me anyway<em>

__The crowd clapped, almost louder than me. I clapped then went to her side and pulled her offstage.

"Nina, that was amazing!" I said. She smiled.

"You too. Did you write that song?" She asked. I nodded. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back. My tongue grazed her bottom lip, begging for an entrance, and she let me in. Her tongue touched mine and I rolled my tongue around her mouth. We heard a squeal, and jumped apart, both blushing furiously.

_''Be my girlfriend?"_ I mouthed and she nodded with a smile. We walked out that night, hands held and fingers interlocked.


End file.
